Operation: COMBAT
by Tzhora
Summary: It's Wally's sixtenth birthday, and all is going well until he recieves a phone call that will change his life forever. Rated for language and minor character death. Chapter Three is up, but it's a short chapter.
1. Drafted

_I do not own Codename Kids Next Door._

Operation C.O.M.B.A.T.

Teens Next Door

Operation:

C.O.M.B.A.T.

**Changes in**

**Operative**

**Makes**

**Battles**

**Absolutely**

**Troublesome **

**(Wally's POV)**

_I began to get my vision back. I was in a state of awe. I couldn't tell where I was or what was going on around me. As my senses started to function again, I noticed a ringing sound in my ear. There were people of various ages around me, some were yelling at me and others were firing guns, but I still couldn't hear what was being said or what was going on around me. I looked all around me and noticed that all the people by me were shooting at something with __**actual **__guns. I was scared because I had no idea what was going on. I was finally starting to get my hearing back and over the various voices of men yelling at each other, those yelling in pain from wounds that were inflicted on various spots on their bodies, and gunshots all around me, I heard my name being called out by someone. I looked around for the source, ignoring all of the other sounds around me. I then saw a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties yelling at me. "Beatles get your ass up and provide covering fire, Bravo is moving into position to flank the enemy, but there held up in an ambush. We need to give them more damn time and its not helping that you're just sitting on your ass doing nothing." This random man that I didn't even know yelled at me. I looked over him, and because of all of the Call of Duty games I played, I could tell that he was a staff-sergeant. I took in my surroundings for the first time since I woke up and noticed that we appeared to be in the desert. The temperature was scorching hot, with the sun blazing down right on top of me. I then noticed, for the first time, that I had a gun in my hand, a FN Scar-H, a Glock 26 in my gun hoister on my waist, a few grenades on a belt of there own, ammunition placed in various parts of my uniform and a combat knife hidden by my torso. How I even knew what half of these were was a mystery to me._

"_Damnit Beatles get your head out of the fucking clouds, Bravo is almost in position, and I know you're injured, but we need all the help we can get to destroy that damn bunker!" The enraged voice from earlier yelled._

_When the word injury popped into my head, I looked down at my leg and noticed a piece of shrapnel sticking out of it. My eyes widened in fear as blood was pouring out of it. It then hit me right there. If I don't kill, I'll be killed! So I picked up my Scar, reloaded it, (which I still don't know how I did it,) looked over the little foxhole I was currently in and fired. At first I just sprayed my bullets, hoping to hit someone in the process. My aim then noticeably improved as I found myself aiming at the bunker in general, and fired. I kept this up for what seemed like hours, with no prevail. I was down to my last Scar clip and only had 2 left for my Glock. I quickly checked the chamber and was waiting for the perfect time to do this. Where the hell was our backup? I then noticed some movement on the other side of the bunker, and I could tell that Bravo was in position. I then did something that was so stupid and idiotic, it was genius. I quickly popped out of the foxhole and sprayed the rest of my Scar ammunition at the bunker in order to try and drive the enemy to fire at my squad, me in particular._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Private? If you want to die so badly, then be my guest, but __**DO NOT **__bring the rest of my men in this. I'm not about to let them die because of a stupid mistake that __**YOU **__made." Screeched a very angry sergeant._

_I paid him no mind and continued running. It appeared that a few of my squad members picked up on my idea and gave me covering fire. I noticed that I killed at least a couple of men, but I didn't care, it seems that I had lost my mind because killing was wrong. But I just didn't seem to care. This was no war, it was slaughter, kill or be killed, and I suddenly got the urge to live, no matter the costs._

_I was barely avoiding the heavy machine guns raining down bullets on me. One managed to get embedded in my left shoulder, but I didn't seem to notice. I just continued my solo raid on the bunker, in any attempt to take it out. As I neared it, I noticed that although the bunker was a great location for cover, but if an explosion were to go off in there, there would be hell for the occupants in there. It was then when I realized that I still had my grenade belt around my waist. I placed it in my hand…pulled the pins out at the same time…counted to three…_

_and tossed them into the bunker. _

_I heard screams and yells from the men inside the bunker, shouting in some language that I couldn't understand, and then there was the explosion, and then silence. I could no longer hear the machine gun shooting at me, or the gunshots coming from my squad mates, and also the voices of the enemy seemed to die out. All I could hear was my heartbeat. I was panting heavily, feeling as though I haven't breathed in years. I slowly collected my nerves together and decided to check out the bunker. My shoulder injury went unnoticed and my leg injury was long forgotten. I was determined to clear out the bunker._

_I found a door that was embedded in the sand, and with no luck simply pulling, kicked it in._

_I quickly took note of my surroundings, noticing that I was in a lower part of the bunker. I took each step with caution, holding up my Glock in front of me to prepare for anything that jumped out at me. I found a few men dying of blood loss from the grenades on the upper part of the bunker, and feeling pity for the, put them out of their misery. I then heard voices, but I wasn't concerned because they were of the Bravo sector. They said look for the 'package' and kill all casualties that are still moving in the bunker. 'They didn't have to worry about that because I killed them all,' I thought._

_After about 10 minutes of searching, the 'package' was finally found, and I was a bit surprised to find them to be just a few documents, but then I realized that it didn't matter. As long as they were secured, it was fine by me._

_When everyone was leaving the bunker, I looked around one last time at the damage that __**I **__caused. I should have felt guilt, but I didn't feel anything at all, it was as if I was used to this._

_While mingling in my thoughts, I didn't notice a shadow appear behind me. It then felt like everything happened in slow motion, I heard my teammates yelling and then I felt a slight sting in my gut. I looked down and saw that I was bleeding, with a knife embedded through my gut. I slowly fell, and saw my teammates shoot the man who had stabbed me, killing him instantly. I saw there mouths moving but I couldn't make out anything except for, "Medical, need, man, down, bleeding, brink of death."_

_Those last words caused my eyes to open wide. Realization dawned on me as I realized that this was it. I was really dying. My life was flashing before my eyes, from when we moved here from Australia, to when I started school, then joining the KND, meeting __**her**__…decommissioning and the TND, but no matter what he saw, one image kept popping up in his mind, and that image was not an image at all, but it was a person. _

"_Kuki…" those were the last words to come out of his mouth as his vision went black and he fell into unconsciousness._

I woke up with a start, panting heavily and noticed that I was covered in sweat. As I took a few moments to calm down my ragged breathing, I heard the alarm of my clock going off. I glanced over at it; it read 7:01 a.m. I sighed because I didn't really like waking up this early, especially on the weekends, but then I remembered why I set it in the first place.

It was my 16th birthday.

I didn't really care about birthdays, because as I got older, I realized that age was just a number and that it didn't matter how old you were, but how old you were on the inside. But this year was different, it was my sweet sixteen and I was pretty happy about it.

After I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed and did my other normal morning routines, I found my mind drifting back to my dreams. That wasn't the first time I have had that dream, I had them every night for a little over a week now. It was always the same dream, but only this time, I could make out the voices that were being said, whereas in my other ones, I couldn't hear a single word they were saying. It was as if my dreams were telling me something.

I continued to walk down the hall and pushed my thoughts to the side as I entered the kitchen of base. I noticed all of my friends there were working on what appeared to be my birthday breakfast, which of course, Kuki was in charge of.

"Hurry up guys, I want this to be finished before Wally gets up. I don't want to ruin the surprise because he walks in here when we aren't finished." Kuki said in a demanding tone to the rest of my teammates, which made me grin slightly.

I decided to leave the room before anyone took notice of me and went into the main room to watch some TV for a little while. Unlike my child self, I didn't care for early morning cartoons as much as I used to. So I decided to flip to the new to see what was going on in the world today.

"…and the guerilla was safely returned to the zoo two hours later. In other news, two American soldiers along with six citizens were killed in a car bomb earlier this morning in the town of Qalat, just about 30 miles outside the capital of Afghanistan. Investigators say that they saw a 1977 American Blazer parked outside of a building, and when they went to go scout it out, it detonated. The two fallen soldiers have been identified as John Logan "Smithy" Smith from El Paso Texas, and William Josh Parker from Cleveland, Ohio." My eyes darted open when I heard Josh's name. He was my old babysitter when I was around four years old. Although he wasn't the nicest person around the block, he was a great family friend and I was stricken with sorrow when he was deployed about three years ago. I was disrupted from my thoughts when my cell phone rang.

I didn't recognize the number, but I just figured that it was a friend or a distant family member calling to say happy birthday, so I answered it.

"'Ello?" I asked in an unsure voice.

"Yes, is this Beatles?"

I was a little surprised that they used my last name, but I just shook it off. "Yes this is 'im speaking; may Ah ask who is calling?"

"Yes, this is the deployment office for the United States military; we have called to inform you that there has been a draft, and that you have been selected to join the military. But of course you get to choose whether you want to be a marine, in the navy or in the airforce."

"What!" I yelled, but managed to keep my voice low enough to not alert my friends of my presence, "How 'ave Ah been drafted, it's only meh sixteenth birthday, not meh eighteenth." I said in a tone much softer than before.

"Your name is Rick Beatles correct?"

"No meh name is Wallabee Beatles, Rick is meh father."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for the mix up." That is when it dawned upon me. "Wait so does that mean that meh father 'as been drafted into th' army." I said in a voice of disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes it does young man."

That is when I did the stupidest thing I could have possibly done. "Would Ah be able ta enlist in th' place of meh father." I was shocked that I said that, but then again I didn't want my dad to join the army.

"Well we do allow seventeen year olds to enlist with their parents approval, but this is probably the first time I've ever heard about a sixteen year old trying to enlist…"

"Please, Ah'm in great physical shape. People tell meh all th' toime that Ah look at least twenty years old with meh height an' physical appearance an' all, can't you moake an acceptation?" I said in a tone of a pleading voice.

"Well if you get your parents OK about it, then it probably shouldn't be a problem. Would you like me to call you back in a little while after you talked to them, or would you like it if I contacted them using your home phone?" The lady on the other end asked me.

"If ya wouldn't mind, would ya moind asking them for meh because Ah don't want ta be th' one ta break th' news ta them."

"Sure, and I'll call you back with an answer in a few minutes."

"Thank ya very much." Then the line went dead as I realized that she hung up to tell my parents the news.

I can't believe that I just practically begged to be enlisted in the army, underage nonetheless.

What I didn't know was that I had a someone listening in on my conversation and nearly jumped out of my skin when they said, "Break what news to who?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Numbuh One glancing at me, his glasses lowered so I could look him straight in the eyes.

"Oh h-hey Numbuh One, nothin' and no un." I stuttered.

"Numbuh Four." He said in a calm but serious voice.

"Don't worry 'bout it, now lets go in th' kitchen, Ah'm starved." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Wally, don't change the subject." He barked, taking his glasses off and looking me straight in the eyes. After about fifteen seconds, I couldn't take it anymore and spilled everything.

"Okay, that was th' enlistment office telling meh that there 'as been a draft and told meh that Ah was enlisted." I started out.

"What!" He interrupted me, "You're only sixteen Numbuh Four, why would they recruit you?"

I sighed, "Well th' message was meant for meh fathuh, but then Ah realized that if Ah didn't go that my fathuh would, an' frankly Ah would rather go than 'ave meh fathuh go."

"So what you're telling me is that you are joining the army in place of your father." It wasn't a question but a statement, but I nodded anyway. "Wait, isn't there a law that says you need to be at least eighteen to be drafted?"

"Well if ya are seventeen years old, an' with parent approval, ya can enlist, but th' lady from th' office told meh that there 'asn't been any record of a sixteen year old enlisting, so she told meh that with meh parents' OK that it probably shouldn't be a problem."

"And you think that your parents' are just going to say yes?"

"That is whoi Ah asked th' lady from th' office ta tell them for meh." I replied instantly, almost knowing he was going to say that.

"…So when do you find out if you join?" He asked me after a long pause.

"Well th' lady said she would call meh back after she talked ta meh parents…" and as if on cue my phone rang.

"Is it her?" He asked me.

I simply nodded and answered the phone. "'Ello," I said, my voice a little shaky.

"Well young man, after a sorrowful conversation with your parents, they eventually decided that they support your decision and gave you their approval."

"So does that mean…" I couldn't finish the sentence because she cut me off.

"Yes, as of now, you are currently enlisted in the United States army, and unless you want to be in the airforce or the navy, you will be enlisted in the marines."

"That's foine," was all I could manage to choke out of my mouth.

"We will send a plane ticket to you in the mail; you will depart for boot camp in two weeks time."

"OK, thank ya." I then hung up the phone and that is when I realized, I am in the fucking army! I completely forgot Nigel was right next to me and was startled when he spoke to me.

"So…are you in?" He asked in a tone of voice I've never heard him speak in before.

I was at a loss for words so all I could do was nod my head, knowing that he would understand.

There was then a gloomy silence that seemed to linger in the room, and for what seemed like hours, no one spoke until Nigel brought me out of daze. "Well, since it is your birthday, we should be celebrating, not worrying about that, so let's go enjoy your birthday breakfast and worry about this some other time."

I simply nodded and made my way to the kitchen, following Nigel.

I was greeted with Happy Birthday's from all of my friends, and I also got a birthday kiss from Kuki, which of course made me blush, but I didn't mind.

We ate the breakfast, consisting of pancakes, bacon, toast, eggs, juice, fruit, sausage, and even a few doughnuts, only breaking into small chitchat about what we should do today. During the course of breakfast, the others noticed that Nigel and I weren't talking much and didn't seem too hungry. Of course this brought up worried glances from the rest of the team.

"Are you two OK, I mean you have barely touched your food and haven't talked much. I know you don't really care about birthdays Wally, but that doesn't mean we can't celebrate. Are you sick?" Kuki asked me, putting a hand on me forehead to see if I was sick. All it managed to do was make me blush, but then I shook her hand away.

"Ah'm foine, Ah just have a lot on meh mind." I said reassuringly.

Kuki looked at me in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

I simply nodded.

"So dude, it's your birthday so what do you want to do today?" My best friend, Hoagie asked me.

"Ah don't care, whoi don't ya guys choose for meh?" I replied.

"We can't do that silly, it's your birthday not ours." Kuki replied in a way similar to the way she would have six years ago.

"Ah 'onsetly don't care what we do today.

"Numbuh Five suggests that we should go mini-golfing and then bowling and maybe rent a DVD for dinner." Abby replied in a nonchalant tone.

"That is foine by meh, so when do we head out?" I asked. I figured that I should try to have some fun today, after all it was my birthday, and if I could get this whole military thing off of my mind, then my day would probably go by faster.

"Well you won't even think about leaving until you finish your breakfast mister." Kuki said to me in a threatening voice.

"What are ya, meh mother." I then realized what I said and spared a glance over at Kuki, who was angry, so before she could say something, or hurt someone for that matter, I devoured my food so she wouldn't get mad.

"Now was that so hard?" She said in a voice of pure innocence, which scared me even more.

"Uh-huh," was all I could manage to say under the watchful eyes of my girlfriend.

"Good, now that Wally's done with breakfast, I say that we should get ready and should head out mini-golfing in about an hour."

We all decided that it was best not to argue with her and simply nodded our heads.

"Well Numbuh Five needs to go do her hair, Numbuh Three do ya' want to help me?" Abby asked Kuki, who nodded her head vigorously, and then they left the room to go to Numbuh Five's room. Before they left the room, Kuki spared a glance at me, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and left the room.

"Ah don't see why Abby needs ta do her hair if she always wears a hat," I said. We all laughed at that joke.

"Well since they're probably going to take a long time, I guess I'll go work on some more 2x4 technology." And with that said, Hoagie walked out of the kitchen and headed towards his room.

After that, it was just me and Nigel left in the kitchen, and with it was a very uncomfortable silence.

"So…when do you plan on telling them." Nigel asked after he was sure that no one was in earshot of the kitchen.

"Nevah, but Ah guess Ah have ta tell 'em sooner or later." I said, a little down.

"I think dinner tonight would be an appropriate time, just try to have fun today and don't worry about it. I'm sure that everything is going to be fine." Nigel stated, trying to reassure me.

"Thanks mate, Ah needed that, an' Ah think that Ah will be foine from this." I said, mainly to reassure myself over anyone.

After an hour or so of getting ready, we boarded the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. We then arrived at the mini golf course and played two full games since we had some extra time before bowling. Nigel won the first game and Abby won the second one, but no one really seemed to care because mini golf wasn't an actual sport. We then headed over to the bowling alley, and as much as I hated the sport, I won both games, mainly because my dad was in league and forced me to play when I was younger. After that we went to rent some movies and got three, We Were Soldiers, Black Hawk Down, and Saving Private Ryan. Everyone but Nigel seemed to question why I got three war movies, but then they decided that since it was my birthday, I could decide what I wanted to watch.

After we arrived back at the base, the girls went out shopping because they, but mainly Kuki, wanted to make me a special birthday dinner. So while we waited, Nigel, Hoagie and I decided to play some videogames. When the girls arrived back at the house, they asked Hoagie and Nigel to help them prepare the dinner, but as Hoagie went into the kitchen, Nigel managed to get me away from them in order to talk about this predicament.

"So Numbuh Four, when do you plan on telling them?" Nigel asked me.

"Ah was gonna tell 'em at dinner, but Ah don't think Ah can do it, would ya be able ta tell 'em for meh?" I asked, although I had a feeling I was going to know what the answer was.

"No Wally, I can't tell them, although I want to help you, you need to tell them since they need to hear it come from _your _mouth."

"Damn, but Ah don't think Ah can do it, especially to Kuki, it'll break her heart." I said, a little down casted.

"I know it will be hard for you to do this, but it has to be done. It would be better to tell them now than right before you leave, which would make things even worse. That way, they can at least have some time to think about it instead of coming right out of the blue and saying it the night before." Nigel said in a matter of fact tone.

Before he could say anything else, Nigel was called back into the kitchen by an irritated Kuki. "When I mean all of us help out, I mean _**all **_of us; now get in the kitchen before I force you there." And before I knew it, Nigel wasn't by my side anymore but was instead heading, (or more like sprinting,) off towards the kitchen.

I also noticed that Kuki was no longer by my side, as she was determined to finish my birthday dinner. I didn't mind at all because it gave me the chance to linger in my thoughts for a little while. I tried my best to think of a plan to break the new to them, but the more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to tell them. This would have been hard enough if I was of legal age to join the army, but I'm only sixteen, and I'm already signed up to fight for my life in some foreign country. I then decided that it would be best to tell everyone after dinner, so I could come up with a better plan in the meantime. It was then that I decided that while waiting for dinner, that I should try and watch some TV to help clear my mind. When I turned it on, it was only to discover that it was still on the local news channel that it I left it on in the morning.

"…and unfortunately, there were no survivors. Also in the local news, we have a first of anything that has ever been notified in the documents of wartime. Today, sixteen year old Wallabee Beatles was enlisted in the army, making him the youngest American soldier to date." I quickly turned off the TV, for fear that one of my friends would hear it, but that made up my decision. I had to tell them because it was all over the news, and it would be a lot easier to just tell them than to let them find out somewhere else.

My thoughts were once again disrupted by the voice of Kuki, telling me that dinner was finished. I walked into the kitchen to discover that they made my favorite, New York steak, rare of course, sautéed mushrooms, a small salad on the side and some steamed broccoli, (which I find ironic since I used to hate broccoli.) I grinned to myself and pulled Kuki into a kiss. It was her turn to blush at my action, which made me grin even more.

We ate in conversation about nothing in particular. That is until Nigel decided to try and get me to tell the rest of the team about my 'predicament.'

"So Numbuh Four, since it is your birthday, I think that we should talk about what you want to talk about." The rest of the team eyed him suspiciously, because that was a really weird thing for him to say, but I started to stutter.

"W-well Ah can't believe 'ow good ya are at cookin', it sure does taste bettah than what Ah can do." I said, trying to hint to him that now was not a good time.

"Well would you mind telling us why you picked out three _**war **_movies, I mean not a horror movie or a romance?"

"Well Ah love these movies, and Ah felt loike watching 'em," I said, off the top of my head.

"Well I think that you have something to tell the team." Damn, he was determined to get me to talk, even though I wasn't quite ready to tell them yet, so I said the one thing that would let him know I wasn't ready to talk, while at the same time letting everyone else know that I wanted to talk.

"Ah don't 'ave anythin' ta say roight now, but maybe later."

Everyone, including Nigel, stared at me with a clueless expression, but Nigel's then turned to one of understanding. I mean it wasn't easy telling your best friend, someone you thought of as a sister and the love of your life that you have been deployed and will be sent into combat.

"Well, Numbuh Five says we should start to watch the movies now, and do cake and presents later," Abby said and everyone agreed to it.

After we watched Saving Private Ryan and We Were Soldiers, we decided that it would be a great time for cake and presents.

I didn't really like getting presents on my birthday, but my friends got me some anyway. Hoagie got me a new video game, which was Prototype; Abby got me a Disturbed CD, Nigel got me an ITunes card worth $50, and Kuki, Kuki got me a pendant. It was no ordinary pendant. It was heart shaped that was green on one side and orange on the other. On the inside of the pendant was a picture of me and Kuki. I just stared at it, not knowing how to react. It was the best gift that I have ever gotten. I noticed that she looked a little sad and dejected by how I was looking at it. I then stood up and wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace. "Thanks Kooks, Ah'll treasure this forever, and who knows, it might just help meh get through th' hard toimes.

She looked up at me with watery eyes, and returned my hug. "I was worried that you wouldn't like it."

"Whoi wouldn't Ah loike it?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Well it's all girly and stuff…" she trailed off.

"Well ta tell ya th' truth, Ah loike it more than meh other gifts." I whispered into her ear.

"The reason I got it was because it shows that we are going to be by each others' side from now on, see I got one too." She said as she pulled a pendant out from under her shirt, which looked exactly the same as mine.

"Ehehehe…roight by each others' sides from now on… So shall we move onto th' cake?"

The cake was huge. It was definitely big enough for at least twelve people to have seconds with, and yet there were only five of us. I thought that there would still be some when I came back…that is if I came back. I shook my head of those thoughts. I needed to be positive.

As I was about to blow out the candles, Kuki told me that I had to make a wish. Of course I don't believe in wishes on candles, but I decided it wouldn't hurt. So I thought of something and blew out the candles.

"So what did you wish for dude?" Hoagie asked me after I blew them all out.

"He can't tell you or it won't come true." Kuki said to Hoagie.

I decided to answer despite Kuki, "More toime."

Everyone looked at me confused and Nigel just let out a long and frustrated sigh.

We went back to the living quarters of the base to watch the last movie, Black Hawk Down. It was a very good movie, and although it probably should have made me think more about war, it managed to take my mind off of it…at least for a little while.

After the film ended, everyone got up and went to do something before heading off to bed. "When are you going to tell them Numbuh Four!" My leader snapped at me. "Um, Ah was hoping ta do that tomorrow." "That's it team there is an emergency meeting in five minutes. Do **NOT **be late to it." Nigel practically screamed throughout the whole base. He then whispered to me, "You're going to tell them at that meeting." Then he walked away.

'Great,' I thought, 'He sure ain't making this a walk in the park for me.'

I heard the alarm going off; signaling that the meeting was going to start. I cursed under my breath.

'Well, I might as well should try and get this over with.' So with that being thought… I ever so slowly moved to the debriefing room.

As soon as I arrived, I noticed that the rest of the team was there, waiting for me. I must have taken longer than I thought because Numbuh One wasn't looking too happy.

"Well since everyone is finally here," he looked at me when he said that, "I have called this meeting because Numbuh Four has something that he needs to tell all of you." Numbuh One said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah don't 'ave anythin' ta say, Ah don't know what ya are talking 'bout." I replied, although everyone could tell I was lying and I knew it.

"Well, Wally," everyone but Wally looked at Nigel wide-eyed, he never used his teammates first names, "No one is going to leave this room until you say what you have to say."

I sighed and made my way to the podium. The thing I found funny about this was that I was having this much trouble telling my friends about _**going **_to war, I couldn't even imagine how hectic it was going to be to actually go into the war.

"W-well, ya, ya s-see, Ah-Ah-Ah w-was," I managed to stutter out, but I was interrupted.

"Will you get on with it boy, Numbuh Five is tired and wants to get to sleep. Now spit it out before I make you." Said a very agitated Abby, all the while taking a sip from her can of Pepsi.

"Foine, here goes….Ah've….been drafted."

If this wasn't such a serious matter, I would have laughed at my teammates' reaction. Hoagie fell off of the bench in a pure state of shock. Abby spit out her soda and her hat fell off her head, making her appear way different than she was before. And Kuki just stared at me with wide eyes, looking as though she was petrified and couldn't move.

Abby was the first to recover from my news, asking a question that was difficult to answer. "Drafted into what?"

"…The army."

There was a very uncomfortable silence which followed, but it was soon broken by Hoagie. "Hahahaha oh that's a good one Numbuh Four, you almost got me there. So what's the real news?"

I just stared at him with expressionless eyes, and I spared a glance at Kuki and saw the pleading in her eyes, praying that this was some kind of sick and twisted joke. I wish it was, but I knew it wasn't. I was at a loss for words but I managed to choke out, "No…it's not a joke." The next thing I noticed was Kuki passed out and falling on the floor.

**(Kuki's POV)**

"No…it's not a joke." Was the last thing that I heard before I got dizzy and everything went black.

I was hearing voices all around me, but I couldn't make out who was talking. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they were glued shut. It was then that I noticed that I had a splitting headache. I could still hear the voices all around me, only this time I could recognize them as my friends' voices. I tried to open my eyes once more and was greeted with a bright light that only made my head pound more, so I closed them as soon as I opened them. I decided to wait a few minutes to try and open them again, so instead I focused on the voices around me.

"She should be waking up any minute now."

"That's a relief, she's been out for a while now.

"If ya had meh wait a little longer, then this wouldn't have happened, whoi did ya want meh to tell them tonight anyways?"

"It had to be done, and her reaction probably would have been the same no matter when you told her, just be glad that you got it out of the way."

I couldn't tell who was saying what, but it was then that I decided to reopen my eyes, and this time the light didn't hurt my head as much. I slowly started to sit up and regretted it when I felt like my head was going to split in two. "Where am I?" Was all I was able to say before Abby handed me some Tylenol and I laid back down, only to realize that all attention was on me.

"You are in the medical wing girl; now don't talk too much, we don't want that head of your to get any worse now do we?"

"So, how are you feeling?" Asked Nigel, with a look of concern on his face.

"Like my head is about to split open." I replied, and then added, "Man I had the craziest dream. Wally was drafted in the army and we all thought he was joking, but it turns out that he wasn't and I got really scared…then I woke up. Phew, I'm glad it was just a dream though." As I finished, I took notice of all the expressions of my teammates.

"Ehehe, about that…that wasn't a dream Numbuh Three." Hoagie said to me.

"What you mean Numbuh Two," then it dawned one me, "Wait, you don't mean…"

"Unfortunately, that is exactly what it means Numbuh Three." Nigel said, his voice filled with sorrow.

"No, no no no no nonono, this has got to be some kind of joke. Please tell me that you are just kidding. PLEASE say it is just a joke." I pleaded my voice barely audible as I tried to keep my tears from falling. I then noticed the grief expression on Wally's face and knew that this wasn't a joke, this was real.

"Oh no," my voice was barely above a whisper and I jumped into Wally's arms and cried. Hard. I was stricken with grief and sorrow filled me as over what could happen to Wally went through my mind. I tried to push my thoughts away from that but it wasn't as if I didn't want to, I couldn't because thoughts are way different then reality. There was a chance that Wally wasn't going to make it back home after this, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing the love of my life. So I did the only thing I could do, and that was cry.

"Well, that could have gone better." Said a surly Nigel with a stoic expression.

The room was strangely silent, so I looked up and saw everyone glaring daggers at Numbuh One, but Wally was the one to break the silence. "Oh, an' how could that 'ave gone bettah?"

"Well…hehe…um, well she could have….umm… I don't know, but it could have been worse."

"Well if ya listened ta meh, this wouldn't 'ave happened." Barked a very irritated Wally.

"And how exactly would procrastinating on it help you out in the long run?"

"Ah would 'ave had more toime ta prepare for it instead of dropping it on them loike that."

"Well just be glad that you got it over with Numbuh Four, it would have been harder the longer you waited."

"Shut-up, Ah still think that we could've done it meh way."

The bickering went back and forth for what seemed like hours. I noticed that, despite the situation, Abby and Hoagie were both suppressing chuckles from the argument that seemed to be heading nowhere. I also soon found myself smiling a little before letting out a few giggles of my own. Everybody then stopped what they were doing and looked at me. There expressions seemed to soften when they noticed my gaze, since I took the news the hardest.

"Well, it's good to see you in not such a bad mood anymore Numbuh Three." I gave him a nod of acknowledgement, "So why not put all of this to rest for the time being and head off to bed?"

"Wait, Numbuh Five has to know… when do you depart?" Abby said with a hint of worry in her voice. It seemed to be dead quiet for what seemed like hours, until Wally finally spoke. "…Two weeks."

We all seemed down casted at his answer, but it was Hoagie who broke the tension. "Well, let's not worry about it for now, I mean it's better than one week. Let's do our best to make the most out of our time while we still can." With that being said, we all nodded in agreement and headed off to our rooms to try to at least get some sleep that night.

I managed to drag myself to my room and plopped down on the bed. My eyelids felt heavy, but whenever I tried to close them, I couldn't drift off to sleep. I just lay in my bed trying to absorb all that I learned in the past few hours. Wally, MY Wally, was being sent off to boot camp, and eventually the army to fight in some foreign country in just two short weeks. I was trying my best not to think about the possibility that he might not make it back, so I shook my head and wiped my still wet eyes and headed out to Wally's room. I was determined to spend as much time as I could with him before he left.

Maneuvering my ways down the dark hallways of the base, I arrived outside of Wally's door and peered inside. I saw him laying down in his bed, but I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. I found myself staring at him for a couple of minutes, and blushed when I realized that he wasn't asleep and was staring at me. "'Ey Kooks, what are ya doin'?" I was still standing in his doorway and barely heard him speak, but manage to rasp out, "I couldn't sleep." I saw him shift in him bed and took that as a sign to go and join him. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore and rushed into his bed and cried into his chest. "There, there Kooks, Ah'll be foine." "H-how c-c-can you b-be su-sure, I mean, I-I don't want to-to-to," but I couldn't finish the sentence.

Apparently knowing what I was going to say, he answered my unfinished question. "Don't worry Kooks, Ah'll come back, even if it's just for ya." When he said that, it made her feel better, so she snuggled into his chest and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**And that's it for chapter one. I plan, but don't promise on getting at least one chapter out a week. I've already started on chapter two, and know how it's going to work out, I just need to find the time to write it. This is also my first fanfic so please review and flame if necessary. I also don't intend on just making this story a first person, it will switch off from characters and also to a third person POV. Until next time, -One**


	2. Departure

_I do not own Codename Kids Next Door._

Operation: C.O.M.B.A.T

Chapter Two: Departure

The two weeks seemed to fly by for the operatives that were in the TND. It was the day before Wally was due to depart for boot camp and tensions around him and his friends were high. The previous night was hard because not only did he have school to look forward to tomorrow, he also realized that as much as he hated school, there was a chance that he wouldn't return to see it. He just realized how the little things he took for granted before were something that he wish he could have back. It was Friday morning and he was getting ready for has last day of school…in possibly the rest of his life. He sighed as he got dressed and did the rest of his morning routine. His thoughts drifted back to the previous two weeks and all that he went through.

_Flashback (Wally's POV)_

_I was headed on my way home because I felt it was only right to comfort my family as well since they had the news broken to them by the lady in the drafting office. It was raining, making me think how my day could possibly get worse. The journey back to my house seemed even longer than it usually was, because not only was it raining and was I going home to consult with my grief stricken family, I had also hurt Kuki because she was practically begging to come along with me and I had to refuse her because I had to do this by myself, as much as I wanted her by my side. It sure as hell wasn't going to be easy for me to talk to my parents; even if they already knew that I was in the army. I trekked on for what seemed like hours until I came across the familiar telephone pole and my house located right next to it. I noticed that despite the rain, the house seemed…different somehow. It didn't physically look any different, but there was something that lingered in the air that made me feel uneasy. I made my way to the steps and opened the door to call inside of my house. I didn't expect anyone to answer because at this time, my father would be at work, my mother would be out doing her usual errands and Joey would be hanging out with his friends or doing something that usually resulted in him getting in trouble; but instead of hearing nothing, I was rewarded with the sound of wails and stifled cries coming from the living room. I walked into the living room and immediately felt guilt and sorrow rip at me like a knife. _

"_Ah can't believe that our little Wallabee is goin' ta war, at sixteen no less." My mother managed to choke out through her tears._

"_Well, he did make th' choice Zoe, and although Ah don't want him ta go, this is something that he's got ta do." Said my dad in a reassuring tone, although I could tell that he was also unsure and sad about the decision I made as well._

"_But my little koala is goin' ta fight in a war with his loife, and he could lose it just loike that and Ah don't want ta lose my little Wallabee." My mother broke down into more tears._

"_Ya shouldn't worry 'bout meh, Ah'll be foine, Ah mean, its best ta stay positive at times loike these, an' Ah made a promise that Ah would make it back in one piece." I broke the tension, trying to reassure everyone, including myself that everything was going to be just fine._

_Everyone glanced at me, with sorrow in their eyes, and also a little startled because they didn't notice my presence until after I spoke to them._

_My mom quickly darted up and embraced me with a spine crackling, Kuki like hug. She continued weeping until I was finally able to calm her down, which is when I realized that by looking into her eyes, she was probably up all night crying._

"_Please don' cry mom, Ah don' want ta make this any harder than it 'as ta be." I said after my mother stopped her crying._

"_Ah-Ah'm sorry, but Ah just can't get over the fact that my little koala is goin' to war. Ah mean, you're only sixteen, how did they accept you in anyways?"_

"_Well…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I assumed that the lady in the office didn't tell them exactly why I decided to join in my father's place, and if they didn't know that, than it would be a lot easier to get through to them._

"_Well son, Ah am quite sad that ya are goin' ta war, but Ah'm proud of ya, ya're becoming more of a man every day." My dad said to me, his eyes filling up with tears as well, but I couldn't tell if it was from sorrow, happiness or both._

"_So does that mean that my bro is gonna go away?" Joey asked me, his voice filled with curiosity._

_I didn't want to answer, after all he was till pretty young and didn't understand what it meant to be drafted, but I managed to choke out a yes._

_Joey's eyes filled up with tears and it made me feel like my heart was going to shatter into millions of pieces for hurting my little brother._

_For what seemed like hours, nobody said anything, no one knowing what to say to lighten the mood. I mentally sighed, if it was going to be this emotionally stressful, than these next couple of weeks are going to be the longest ones of my life._

_End Flashback_

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock at my door. Already knowing who it was, I told them to come in and was greeted with a back breaking bear-hug from Kuki. "K-Kooks, Ah c-can't breathe."

She loosened her grip on me but didn't let go. "I'm sorry Wally, it's just that today's you're last day before you…" I cut her off when I pulled her into my embrace.

"Don' worry 'bout it Kooks, Ah'm not complaining, after all, if it weren't for school, Ah would spend th' whole day with ya." I reassured her, but that was the wrong thing to say because she broke down crying.

"Wally, please don't leave me. I love you and don't know what I'll do when you're gone. And if you die, I won't have a reason to live anymore. If you die, I will too. So please don't leave me." She was practically begging me, and I felt yet more guilt that I made her break down like that, but I quickly took hold of the situation before I made it any worse.

I took her hands in mine, tilted her chin up to look me in the eyes and kissed her. "Don' worry; Ah promise ya that Ah'll make it back, aloive. An' if Ah don' than please do meh one favor Kuki."

"Wh-what is it," she said between sniffles.

"No, Ah want ya ta promise meh first."

"Promise you what Wally?"

"Just promise meh first."

It took her a moment to answer, but she finally did. "Fine…I promise, now can you please tell me what I promised to Wally?"

I sighed and took a deep breath, "Kuki…Kooks Ah want ya to promise me that…"

"Yes Wally?" Her voice was filled with curiosity and that made it all the harder to say it.

"Kuki, please…just promise meh that if Ah don' make it back, that ya will move on without meh."

"What! Wally I can't do that, I love YOU. If you die, I will kill myself just so I can be with you again. Please don't think such things Wally. I will NOT move on without you." Kuki yelled.

"Kooks, listen to meh please, Ah want whot's good for ya, an' ta be completely honest, ya can do way betta' than meh, so please don' make this any harder an' please just move on without meh."

I was startled when she ran up to me and slapped me as hard as she could. It didn't hurt as much as it surprised me, and I just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid. **WALLABEE BEATLES, YOU ARE AN IDOIT!"** She screamed at the top of her lungs. "**NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME WALLY!" **I noticed that she had regret and sorrow in her eyes, but she kept on her tirade towards me. "I will NOT move on without you. You are the point of my existence, and if I wasn't with you, I wouldn't know how to go on. Please don't think poorly of yourself Wally, or I will knock some sense into you to make you see what you are to _me_. I think that I am the luckiest girl in the world to be with you. And WHEN you come home, that will make me love you even more, knowing that you risked your life trying to protect our country, to protect…me." She said the last part so quietly that I could barely hear her, but it left my mind when she embraced me in a tight hug, sobbing to her hearts' content…again.

"Kooks, please Ah'm asking ya as a friend…no you're boyfriend that you'll move on from meh."

She slapped me again, but this time not as hard because she was already in tears. "Wally, apparently you don't understand that I _love _you. I don't care how many times I need to knock sense into you to get the picture through. I will _NOT _move on Wally. I don't understand how you think that I will be all happy with breaking up with you while you go fight for your life in some foreign country. I can't do that to you Wally, and no matter how much you beg and tell me that you're not good enough for me, think again because I'm not going to move on from you."

I heaved a frustrated sigh. It wasn't as if I wanted to break up with her. That was the last thing that I wanted to do, but it sure as hell would make it easier on her if I didn't come back.

"An' whot will ya do if Ah don't come back?"

"Don't say things like that Wally, I know that you'll come back and all I need to do is wait, I mean I waited until you admitted your feelings for me, and lets face it; I waited far _too_ long to hear you say that, and I'm not about to throw all those years of waiting away over something trivial like this."

That made me feel a little better, but I still felt that I should at least try to leave her to make it easier on her, no matter how much it hurt me. "Kooks, ya never know whots gonna happen, who knows whot'll happen to meh."

"And I say that you're going to be fine, please don't leave me; I waited too long to be with you and I want to be with you even longer."

"Kooks…" She sure as hell wasn't making this easy for me but in the end, I conceded and figured that it would probably be best for both of us that we stay together, but that would make leaving that much harder too.

She gave me a hug and a quick peck on the lips, "Let's not dwell on this anymore today Wally, I mean it is your last day here, so why not make the best of it. I'll let you get ready for school," and with that said, she left my room leaving me feeling slightly better and slightly worse at the same time.

'_Great, you're still together but what happens when it's time to leave and you have to say goodbye; you'll probably think that death is easier than that.' _A voice that I recognized from many conversations I had with it. My conscience was speaking to me and wasn't making my decision any easier.

'Will you shut-up, I am not in the mood to talk to you right now, and you reminding me of what has to be done isn't helping out much either.'

'_Is that anyway to greet me, I mean I don't get to speak with you that much and you just come right out and tell me to go away, I do hope you realize that your attitude won't get you anywhere in life.'_

'Well if you ask me, I think that I see you too much, and what the fuck do you know about anything, I mean, you're just a voice inside my head that usually ends up telling me shit that I already knew.'

'_The feelings mutual but anyways, whenever I do have a conversation with you, it is always important is it not. I mean if it wasn't for me, you would have never been able to muster up the courage to tell Kuki about your true feelings.'_

'I would have done that anyways, in fact, I could have told her anytime that I wanted to.'

'_Then why didn't you do it six years ago when you first developed feelings for her, oh maybe it was because you were afraid of such a commitment at such a young age.'_

'Shut-up will ya, anyways what the hell do you want because if this '_conversation_' carries on for too much longer, I might just end up in a mental hospital for trying to strangle a voice inside of my head.'

'_Well aren't we a cranky one, did you forget to do your math homework again, I mean I'll admit that your grades have increased significantly, with my help of course, but you almost always forget to do your math homework regardless.'_

'Now there ya go changing the subject again…shit I did forget but that's not the point. What the hell do you want with me because if you haven't noticed, I don't really like talking to myself that much.'

'_Well technically I am not you but your guidance and voice that tells you wrong from right, but anyways I need to tell you that you need to think positive and to not think about death. If you do think about it, than you will panic under the heat of fire and actually will die. Now I can't guarantee that you actually will survive, but staying positive will help you focus.'_

'Who the hell do you think you are, Dr. Phil? I don't need you lecturing me about trying not to die. I mean telling me to do something is one thing but actually doing it is something else. Now I'm not gonna go and purposely get myself killed, but how the hell can I make sure that I don't die, it isn't possible.'

'_Simple, motivation. If there is something to motivate you into coming back home than you will try better not to get yourself blown up.'_

'Well if I do die than at least one good thing will come of it; I won't have to put up with your shit anymore.'

'_Haha very funny. Now are you going to take my advice seriously or not because I have stuff I got to do.'_

'Like what, you're a voice in my mind, what the hell can you possibly do?'

'_Kuki.'_

When my conscience said that to me, I couldn't muster any coherent thoughts and was only able to manage to flush my face completely red.

'_I know you want to see her again, and if you keep thinking that thought, even in the midst of battle, than you will be more determined to see the end of your call of duty.'_

And with that, my conscience disappeared into my mind, letting me linger in my own thoughts for a while until I was interrupted by the sound of Hoagie's voice.

"Come on Numbuh Four, the bus is going to be here soon and if I'm late one more time, I'll get _another _detention and frankly, I have better stuff to do."

"Ya, loike drawing schematics for designs is sooo much betta' toime consuming." I sighed and headed my way to the entrance of the base where the rest of my friends were waiting for me.

The bus ride to school seemed even longer than it usually did, and it didn't help that all of the other kids on the bus seemed to be having a contest to see who could stare at me the longest. When word got out that I was enlisted in the military, underage no less, everyone seemed to look at me in a different way, and to be completely honest, all the phone calls from girls trying to 'hook up,' friends calling to wish me good luck and random people who somehow got my cell phone number just calling me to say that they talked to 'The Wallabee Beatles,' I was getting pretty pissed off.

The bus was extremely quiet, because everyone seemed to find staring at me and creeping me the hell out way more entertaining than talking to each other about the upcoming weekend. I was at the end of my rope and couldn't contain my anger. "Whot th' hell are ya all staring at? If ya got somethin' ta say ta meh, than say it ta meh face!"

After saying this, I realized my mistake because not only was everyone _still_ staring at me, they all had a strange look etched on their faces, and yet it was still silent.

I sighed and closed my eyes, just wishing this day would end but at the same time wishing that it would never end. I am leaving tomorrow after all, and I am sure as hell not looking forward to it, but at the same time I welcomed it because it would get me away from all the stress that I've been going through recently.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the bus pulled up to the school. I sighed and got off of the bus, and when I did, I wish I didn't. I was immediately surrounded by people of various grades that were closing in on me, making it very hard to breathe.

It took me awhile to fight through the crowd, but as I did, I came across my destination. I found Kuki, along with Hoagie and Abby talking in the hallway, but their conversation ended when Kuki spotted me and ran over to hug me. We managed to get separated after I got off the bus, but I knew where they would go.

"Well, it sure seems that you're popular Wally." Hoagie said while looking over my shoulder to see a mosh pit of people trying to gather around me, talking about my deployment for boot camp tomorrow.

"Well, Ah wish that they would get th' point that Ah _don't_ want th' attention."

"Come on Wally, we just want to be around the hero of the school."

"….Who th' hell are you?"

The boy looked like he was struck in the face, "I'm James."

"…"

"I sit behind you in math class."

"…"

"I'm your lab partner."

"A honestly 'ave no idea who ya are kid."

"…How can you not remember me, I'm in almost all of your classes and I even gave you my phone number and everything."

"Oh, ya think Ah would rememba ya then, but Ah still 'ave no idea who ya are."

Ignoring the wailing kid and the rest of the mosh pit behind me, I decided to head to class with the rest of my friends. I expected the mob to follow me, and they started to but then the warning bell for class rang. I finally understood what that saying, 'Saved by the bell' meant and was relieved when I saw the majority of the people head to class.

I headed to my least favorite class of the day, Math, but although I hated the subject, the class itself wasn't that bad. I walked through the door and wasn't surprised when I was basically tackled by my fellow classmates wishing to bid me farewell before I left for boot camp.

I managed to work my way over to my desk, and when I sat down, I was still being bombarded by kids and questions like, "How did you get in," or "Man I sure as hell don't envy you." I was becoming quite tired and my wish for the day to end seemed like it wasn't going to come true.

"Class, attention up and return to your seats. Leave Wally alone because I'm pretty sure this is how he wants to spend his last day with us." Mr. Bewtuer said to the class, not realizing _what _he said until he received a lot of glances from the kids.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what I meant to say was _when _he returns." He corrected himself, but the stares didn't die down.

"It's foine, Ah mean, Ah'm still wonderin' if Ah'm gonna come back aloive too."

The rest of the class, along with Mr. Bewtuer looked at me with what I assumed to be shock written on their faces. "Now don't think that Wally, you need to have positive thoughts about this, and I have faith that you'll come back to us."

"Faith in what?" I asked because I loved getting into religious arguments with Mr. Bewtuer because he was as Christian as Christians could get.

"Wally, we're not going to get into _another _religious discussion. I don't care if you're Atheist, all that matters is that you need to have faith."

"Ppft." I decided to end the conversation right there because Mr. Bewtuer has tried on many occasions to get me to convert, and saying that he doesn't care that I'm Atheist made me wonder what he was up to.

"Well class, just because Wally is leaving doesn't mean we can throw a going away party, so if you will pull out last night's homework, we can get started on today's lesson."

The next couple of my classes seemed to drag on just as slow as math did. After thinking that I was going to die of anticipation, but mainly boredom, the bell rang, signaling lunch. I decided to wait for everyone else to go to lunch first because not only was I not in the mood to eat, but also I didn't feel like getting bombarded with more questions.

I was just sitting at my desk, lost in my thoughts when Mrs. Williams came up to me. She was my favorite teacher and was like a second mother to me.

"What's wrong Wally?" She asked me in a voice that I thought was the epitome of serene and tranquility.

"Do ya really need ta ask, 'cause Ah'm pretty sure ya know already."

"Of course I know what's going on tomorrow Wally, I mean if I didn't hear it from the news than I surely would have heard it from the kids gossiping around school about it."

That made me feel slightly better, but not enough to lighten my mood.

"Listen, I don't know how you're feeling right now; nobody other than you does, but think of it this way. You are more likely to succeed if you set your mind to it. Don't think negative thoughts or if you do, than negative things will happen. You need to think positive to get through this."

"You're loike th' twelfth person ta tell meh that."

"Only because it's true. Think this, you _want _to return to Kuki don't you?" And with that said, she left the room.

I felt my cheeks warm up. Of course I did, but this just made me realize _how _much of a second mother she really was.

I sat at my desk for what seemed like an eternity, but glancing up at the clock, I realized that I was only sitting for about five minutes. I heard someone calling my name and didn't bother to glance up because I already knew who it was.

"Hey, aren't you coming to lunch, I mean Kuki is looking everywhere for you." The voice spoke to me from the door.

"An' so is th' rest of th' school." I looked up at my best friends face after saying this.

I saw him move from the door to go sit at the desk in front of me, and I decided that I would let him start the conversation that I knew he wanted to have.

After just sitting in silence for a few minutes, he finally decided to speak. "I haven't been able to talk to you much since either those kids or Kuki are clinging to you like a lifeline.

"Yea Ah, noticed. Ah personally don' mind th' attention from Kuki, but those other kids are beginnin' ta piss meh off."

"Yea I know because I've been trying to talk to you for a while now but someone _always _seems to get in the way." He said with a half smirk.

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic joke, but remained quiet as I waited for him to continue.

"Well anyways, I just wanted to wish you good luck on your…mission tomorrow."

"Thanks buddy, you're only loike th'…fiftieth person ta tell meh that." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, other than Kuki, no one will lose more than me."

I stared at him for a few moments, wondering what he meant by it. "What do ya mean?"

"Wally, you truly are stupid sometimes. I'm saying that I'm not just losing a friend; I'm loosing a _best _friend."

"Gee thanks for talkin' loike ya think Ah'm gonna die mate."

"You know what I meant, I mean I hope you come back to us just as much as Kuki does, and…and…I'm gonna miss you buddy."

I stared at him in shock, but a wry grin spread across my face. Time to turn the tables on Hoagie's lame jokes. "Ah thanks buddy that means a lot to meh, but Ah gotta say that what ya just said sounded kinda gay."

I tried to hold back a laugh at the facial expression on Hoagie's face. It was somewhere between embarrassment and rage. "Wally…" he said in a tone of voice that could only be described as extremely pissed off.

"Ah'm only jokin' mate. Ah decided ta show ya how lame you're jokes really are."

He rolled his eyes but laughed, and I joined him. I was brought out of my daze by his voice. 

"That reminds me, Kuki is still probably searching for you still. It's funny because I thought she would have memorized your schedule or something by now."

"She has," Hoagie and I shared another laugh at that comment, "But she probably thinks that Ah'm somewhere in th' crowd of people or she is waiting for meh there."

"Well we better not keep her waiting; you know how she gets when she gets worried."

I shuttered.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, much to my satisfaction and dismay. It was the last period of the day and it was English class, and Mrs. Shultz hated me with a passion that I thought that she would throw me a going away party.

I walked into the room but was surprised when I didn't see anyone in there except for Mrs. Shultz. They bell that signified the start of class was about to ring, yet there wasn't a single person in the class. I got curious and looked down the halls, noticing that no one was in sight as well. Was I missing some important assembly or something. I decided that Mrs. Shultz wouldn't be here if that was the case, and surmised the lack of students as a coincidence.

"Wally, you do know that there is an assembly going on right now don't you?" Mrs. Shultz said, pulling me from my thoughts.

'So there **was **an assembly, but why didn't I hear about it until now?' I stared at Mrs. Shultz. "There is, Ah didn't hear about it, well Ah'll just head over there now then."

"Wait Wally, I need to tell you something."

I turned my head to look at my teacher, curiosity burning my thoughts. I stared at her, letting her know I was ready for her to continue.

"Wally, do you want to know why I'm so strict on you?"

I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head. Was she just reading my thoughts a minute ago?

"I'm only strict on you because you, Wally, have more potential than you show. I know that you're doing pretty well in school now, but I know that you can do better than that. I want you to live up to your full potential, not anything less. Don't think that I hate you because I don't; I just want what's best for you, and if that means being a little strict to you to get you to do better, than I'll do it. I want all of my students to live up to and surpass their standards, and you have way higher standards than you give yourself credit for Wally."

I just stared at her, not knowing what to say to that. I couldn't figure out how to get my mouth to work. 'So she was being mean to me because she wanted me to do better. That's pretty hard to believe.' I tried to tell her thank you but she cut me off before I could.

"Now that's enough Wally, we don't want to be late to that assembly."

I said so quietly that I suspected that she wouldn't be able to hear me, "Thank you."

We made our way down the halls to the auditorium, but was surprised when I saw Mrs. Shultz make a left; heading in another direction.

"Ah thought ya said that there was an assembly."

"There is."

"Then whoi are we goin' this way, th' auditorium is back th' other way."

"I know, but this assembly is in the gymnasium today."

"Whoi?"

"You'll see."

I was still confused when we stopped in front of the doors to the gym, because there wasn't enough noise for it to be an assembly, whether it started or not.

Mrs. Shultz opened the doors to the gym, and kindly held them open for me, but when I entered, I wish that I could make a dash for the nearest exit.

There in front of me, was the _entire _school, just looking at me. There was a banner that said 'Goodbye Wally, Goodbye and Good Luck!' I sighed inwardly. This is just what I wanted to do on my last day of school; have a bunch of people staring at me while I stand up in front of everyone and try not to make an ass of myself. How fun!

As if that wasn't bad enough, the principal escorted me to the stage that they set up and handed me a microphone, telling me to say what was on my mind. Oh how much I would love to do that, but I'm pretty sure that at best I would get a detention, even though I'm leaving tomorrow for boot camp.

I reluctantly took the mic from her hands. I couldn't find my voice though. I didn't know what to say, and as if thinking of _something _appropriate to say was hard, add the somewhat 700+ students staring at you; expecting you to say something make it that much more challenging.

"Umm…'ello. For those of ya that don't know meh, Ah'm Wally." I figured that was as good of a start as I could muster at the moment.

I was greeted by silence.

'Great, this is how I want to spend the last hour or so of school, getting stared at by all of my peers as if I have sprouted horns or something. And to top it off, I have to give a speech that I was completely unaware of to all of these people about something I'm not even sure of. If it wasn't for the banner, I would have thought that this was an intervention of some sort. I sighed into the mic, not having anything else to say.

"Well…it's been good but Ah'm afraid that Ah've got nothin' ta say so…" And with that, I charged out of the auditorium; heading for the base. I didn't care about school right now. I just wanted to go somewhere and dwell on the fact that I am leaving tomorrow. I knew that it was still somewhat early in the day, being that I didn't get of school for another hour. So I headed to the base using the secret tree entrance, went towards my room and went to lie down on my bed.

'What the hell was the point of that? All it did was make me feel worse than I was already felling, if that is even possible. I mean come on. What kind of idiot decided that we needed to make an assembly dedicated all to me. Apparently one that thought it would be funny to rub it in.' It was then that I realized that I was glad that I was all alone because I wanted to beat the hell out of the first person I saw at the moment.

"Wally, are you in there?"

'Except her.' I concluded, realizing that I didn't want to hurt the first person I saw if it was her.

"Yea, Ah'm 'ere. Ya can come in if ya want."

With that being said, I saw the door to my room open and a green blur run to my bed and tackle me.

"Hi Wally." Kuki said with that bubbly attitude that she still had from when she was ten along with a smile that lifted my thoughts and made me feel happy again.

"'Ey Kooks."

Her smile immediately dissipated, much to my dismay. "Why did you charge out like that Wally? They had to send everyone back to their last period, and no one seemed too pleased by it."

"So they were just usin' meh problem as a reason ta get out class. Face it, Ah don't think anyone there really cared that Ah'm leaving for boot camp tomorra. Good, they deserve ta go ta class."

"Don't say that Wally, I know that everyone there was grieving over the fact that you are leaving tomorrow. They were just upset over the fact that you completely up and left, not the fact that they returned to class."

"Whateva. Ah don't really care whot other people think anymore. It just gets old. Ah mean it wasn't th' speech or th' people that had meh upset; it was th' fact that Ah couldn't think of anything ta say that made meh mad.

"I don't think anyone's mad Wally, they just don't understand. That's all"

I sighed. I really didn't want to think about school anymore at the moment, but that did make me wonder about something else. "Wait, if ya said that they made everyone go back ta class, than whoi are ya here roight now and not in Science?"

She blushed. "What's so bad about wanting to spend some time alone with my boyfriend?"

"Ah still don' know how Ah'm lucky enough ta 'ave ya as a girlfriend Kooks."

"And I think that it is the other way around. I don't think that I'm good enough for you. I mean you are the head of the boxing club, the captain of the wrestling team and also a star football player."

"Says th' greatest cheerleader on th' planet. Ah couldn't win half of meh matches without ya cheering meh on."

She kissed me in response to that. "Ah you're so sweet Wally."

I decided that since I was here, that I might as well enjoy the time alone with her and before I knew it, she was lightly snoring in my arms. I grinned as I awaited sleep to overtake me, savoring these last few moments with Kuki with all my heart.

The Next Day (Normal POV)

Wally sighed to himself as he and his friends made their way to the airport, and to the place where Wally would leave them, possibly forever. The ride there was extremely uncomfortable, the tension in their C.O.O.L.B.U.S. being so thick that you could cut it with a plastic spoon. No one had said anything all morning, everyone fearing to say the wrong thing or just not wanting to break the tension. It was half past eight and Wally's flight departed at nine fifteen. At least that gave them a little while to say their goodbyes. Wally was dressed in his uniform that he received in the mail last week, making the tension that much worse. It would have been hard enough to see him going on vacation but the uniform informed them that this is really happening and that they aren't just dreaming. They arrived at the airport a little after eight fifty, making their way over to Gate 6, where his flight was. At least the walk had been short so that gave them more time to say their goodbyes.

"Well, Ah guess this is it, thanks for bein' 'ere with meh mates, at least Ah know Ah don't have ta leave without saying a quick goodbye." Wally decided to break the silence, because he wanted to talk to them as much as he could before he left.

"Don't be stupid boy; you know that we would have come even if we were all dying." Abby said, trying to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to help much.

Kuki was in tears by now and he hadn't even boarded the gate. "W-Wally, please d-don-don't leave m-m-me!" She gasped in between sobs.

Wally made his way over to her, comforting her as best as he could. He really hated it when she cried, so he tried his best to soothe her, but even his gentle embrace couldn't stop her sobs, so he just held her, not knowing what else he could do.

"Wow, I can't believe you are actually leaving us Wally. I mean, those two weeks since your birthday seemed to drag on like an eternity, but now that we're here, I wish that eternity lasted longer." Hoagie said in a stricken tone of voice, sounding as if he was trying to control his sobs.

"Ah know what ya mean mate, you're meh best friend and this sure as hell ain't easy on meh."

**Flight Six for South Carolina is now boarding.**

The announcer made the air around them even more tense and uncomfortable, if that was even possible.

"Well Ah guess it's toime for th' goodbyes now, man Ah've been dreadin' this for awhile now." 

"We all have Wally." Nigel spoke for the first time.

"Nigel, Ah want ta let ya know that you're th' best leader that anyone will eva have. Ya saved meh ass when Ah was younger from th' bullies harrassin' meh, and helped formed who Ah am today. Without ya, Ah don't think that Ah would be 'ere right now; surrounded by all of meh closest friends."

Nigel sniffed, but he managed to keep his emotions in check. It wouldn't set a good example for the team if he broke down right now. He had time to grieve over this later.

Wally turned to Hoagie, who looked like he was going to cry just from his leader's speech. "Hoagie, ya are th' best friend that anyone could eva have. Sure we did some pretty stupid shit as kids, loike that toime when we tried ta break into meh parents liquor cabinet when we were eleven." He stopped as he noticed that the rest of his teammates were giving him dirty looks and Hoagie was laughing nervously. "Anyways, we sure 'ad some great toimes together buddy, an' Ah'm gonna miss it. Ah can't wait until Ah get back so we can hang out again." Hoagie wasn't as good as keeping his emotions in check and let a few tears fall from his eyes, but quickly wiped them away and pulled Wally into a hug, letting go when he realized that he still had two more goodbyes to go through.

He turned to Abby next who was somehow doing a very good job of keeping her emotions in check. "Abby, Ah wanted ta let ya know that Ah always thought of ya as an older sister ta meh. Ya always kept meh in check when we were kids, an' Ah wanted ta thank ya for that. We 'ad some great toimes loike when werewolves stole meh homework an' we worked together ta get it back. Ya were always lookin' out for meh loike a sister would, and for that Ah'm grateful." Abby had to tilt her hat over her face to keep from showing that she too could not hold in the sadness that was engulfing her.

He turned to look at Kuki to notice that she was already crying. 'Great, this isn't going to be easy.' Wally thought. Nigel, noticing his discomfort decided to leave Kuki's goodbye in private.

"Come on team, I think that we should give those two a little privacy because I have a feeling that they're going to need it."

Wally was extremely grateful to Nigel at the moment. 'Man, I've got to give him a souvenir when I get back or something.' His thoughts were interrupted by the crying girl in his arms. She almost tackled him to the ground and was choking him with one of her death hugs. Realizing she was choking him, she loosened her grip but didn't let go, not that he minded. "Kooks, ya already know that Ah loive ya with all of meh heart, and this isn't easy for meh ta go through, but ya know that Ah gotta do this." When she didn't respond, he took that as his cue to continue. "Ya know, Ah actually foind this kinda funny." That got her attention. If he was making fun of her when she was crying her heart out over him, he was going to get it.

"What's that supposed to mean Wally?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom.

Wally, sensing the anger coming off her decided to quickly explain before he couldn't depart on account of not being able to move without a chair. "It's not 'bout ya Kooks, Ah just think that it's pretty funny how Ah was terrified of goin' ta war, but now Ah think that Ah can handle it."

She looked up at him and kissed him with all of her heart. At first he was startled by her reaction, but then he just deepened the kiss, not breaking apart until the announcer spoke again.

**This is the last call for Flight Six, I repeat; this is the last call for Flight Six.**

Reality struck Kuki like a ton of bricks, and she held onto him even tighter now, refusing to let go. Wally tried as best as he could, but he couldn't break from her death grip. The others, seeing his predicament went and tried to pry Kuki off, eventually succeeding although it wasn't easy. They had to hold her back from going back to hold Wally and have to pry her off…again. She was way stronger than she looked.

"Well, Ah guess this is it…Ah guess this is goodbye. Ah'll be back, Ah swear on meh grave." The others didn't seem to find his joke so humorous, so he quickly thought of something else to say. "Kick some Delightful butt for meh when Ah'm gone, oh…and Kooks."

"W-What?" She managed to gasp out.

His lips met hers for one last kiss. "Ah loive ya."

And with that, he disappeared through the terminal, shattering everyone's heart at once.

**Well that's it for chapter two. Oh and what I said about the one chapter a week thing, well that went out the window. The next chapter WILL be out faster though. I guarantee that. Also, I chose South Carolina completely by chance. There are many, many boot camps, but I chose there just for the hell of it. This whole mushy shit won't happen too much in my stories. What can I say, I like angst more than romance, but that doesn't mean that I won't put any in there. And finally, make sure to R&R even flames work.**


	3. Deliberation

_I do not own Codename Kids Next Door._

Operation: C.O.M.B.A.T.

Chapter Three: Deliberation

(Nigel's thoughts)

I couldn't believe it. He was actually gone. Knowing that he had to leave was one thing but actually leaving was something completely different. It sure is going to be different around here without him. Along with everyone else, I felt a part of me leave when I saw Wally head through the terminal, but I couldn't do anything about it. I just lost one of my operatives, no one of my friends departing for boot camp and eventually the army. It was still hard to get used to the facts, and I would have thought it all to be some messed up dream if it wasn't for the fact that Kuki was crying and Wally wasn't here to comfort her. It may be hard to comprehend so far, but I knew that things around the base were never going to be the same, whether Wally returned to us or not. I still had to give the report to the TND moon-base about the current situation and file to get a temporary operative in our base until Wally returned. I knew that no one was going to like it but it had to be done. All in all, I knew that this was just the beginning of our troubles for now that he left, we will need to work on our path to recovery, and I knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

(Hoagie's thoughts) 

He is gone, he is actually gone. I wish that I could think coherently, but all I could muster up was the fact that he actually left. I couldn't believe it and if I didn't watch him board the terminal with my own eyes, I would have denied it left and right. My best friend had just left to join the army. _My BEST friend had just left to join the army._ That single though kept flowing through my head and I wasn't aware of any of my surroundings. I knew that I must have looked weird, just staring at the terminal with wide blank eyes, but I was in a completely different place. I imagined this is what it was like getting decommissioned, because I didn't know where I was, and I had no idea what was going on. It was scary because I _knew _what had happened, but I couldn't _understand _it. I wasn't even aware that I was crying. I was too lost in my thoughts about losing my best friend. My thought's then lingered over to Kuki. Wow, if it was this hard just seeing my best friend leave, than I couldn't imagine what she must be going through. They _loved _each other and I didn't even want to imagine her own pain. I hated myself right then. Here I was, sulking over my friend leaving. Friends leave all the time, but Kuki just saw her love leave right before her eyes. I knew that I would have to comfort her, well me and the rest of the sector because lets face it. We could all use some comforting after watching Wally leave. But I knew for certain that these were going to be a hellish three weeks until Wally returns from boot camp for a week before he actually departs, and as much as it hurt, I knew he wouldn't be happy if we just sulked during his entire absence. My path to recovery just started and I knew that it was going to be a painfully long one.

(Abby's thoughts)

There he goes, its funny how I'm comparing him to a dog that I'm letting free. In some ways, it sure does seem like that, except it was a dog that I didn't want to lose. I felt like that I wasn't just letting away a dog, but a best friend as well. I guess that's why they call dogs man's best friend. But there is still one thing that I didn't really understand, and that was the fact that Wally seemed okay with leaving. It didn't seem to bother him as much as I thought it would, especially since he had to leave Kuki behind. I found it kind of ironic, how he seemed so depressed earlier but now, right before he left, he had something of a calm expression on his face, as if he was finally accepting it. I was really sad that he left, just like the rest of us, but I also felt a ting of pride because of the boy I had always thought of a little brother finally grew up and became a man, a man that was in the military no less. Sure it wasn't a _bad _thing to remain a kid at heart, but finally growing up gave you advantages in life, such as thinking more rationally than as a kid, which would help out Wally a lot in his upcoming _mission_, as I liked to call it. It was a mission after all, except that this mission would be life or death, and one mistake could be his last, but pulling through had its rewards too. Like being stronger than anyone else for example. Okay, so I can't think of any off the top of my head, but there are some for sure. But what lies ahead, lies ahead, and I fear that although I may recover faster than my friends, helping them recover was going to be a whole other story…

(Kuki's thoughts)

He left me. He left me. _He left me_. That thought kept running through my head as I poured out my tears over losing the love of my life to some stupid war. Why did they have to take _him_? Why couldn't they have taken someone else and left Wally and I to live in peace? Why did it have to be him away from me and not someone else? But then again, they could have taken away someone else's love and they would be feeling the way that I am now. I don't want anyone to have to go through what I'm going through now, that would be torture. Thinking that made me feel slightly better, but I still feel like my heart was just ripped from my chest. I knew that Wally's departure would be hard to bear with, but I never imagined that the pain would feel this horrible. What I want more than anything is for Wally to get off the plane and run straight into my arms, so he could comfort me and I won't have to feel this pain anymore. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to see him for a devastatingly long three weeks and then even longer after that. There was even the chance that I could never see him again, and as much as I tried to deny it, I knew that it can't be avoided. If he is destined to die, than there's nothing I can do about it. It was the cold hard truth that I didn't want to face. Wally is going to fight in a foreign country and I need to support him as best as I can, whether he realizes I'm doing it or not. I owe him at least that much. And I also need to be stronger for Wally, well I need to try at least because I know that I can't control my tears, even if everyone seems to think that I can. This was going to be a hard three weeks on me, and I know it won't get easier when he has to leave…again.

(Wally's thoughts)

Wow, that was actually easier than I thought it was going to be. Sure, it wasn't easy watching Kuki get torn away from me while she was in tears and was begging me not to go, I still feel bad about that, but the whole leaving in general part wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. I guess it was the fact that I had two weeks to prepare for this, and as hectic of as these past two weeks have been, it has been fun and of course _memorable_. I wanted to chuckle but than had second thoughts against it from all the strange looks that I know people would bestow on me. I really didn't want to leave; that much was obvious, but I didn't actually mind leaving that much. Except for the fact that I have to leave my family, friends and the only girl that I'll ever love behind, but other than that, it was okay. No it wasn't; I just made myself feel a shitload worse thinking about that. Oh well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and if I somehow make it out of this war, I could very well be the world's strongest man. I might as well try to focus on getting through boot camp in one piece in the mean time. Thinking all of these thoughts that would normally bring me down isn't exactly good for you in these types of situations. But as hard as I try, I can't seem to get the image of one thing out of my head. Kuki…

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so confusing and short. I only did this to show you everyone's thoughts on Wally's departure. My next chapter will be way longer than this, for this is just something I wrote in my writers block while trying to write the next chapter. Also if their thought's sound a little strange, I tried to give you a reference on how they physically looked in their thoughts, so they aren't actually thinking it, but I'm just expressing it in thought form. Also, I am going to cut back on the author's notes unless I have something important to say. Thanks to my reviewers so far, and don't forget to R&R. Flames are okay. –One.**


End file.
